1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a power connector fixing structure, and more particularly to a fixing structure for fixing a power input connector on a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, the all-in-one (AIO) computer including the functions of display and computer has gradually become a mainstream product in the market. The power input connector (DC-in jack) of the AIO computer has two types. The first type of power input connector provides 180 Watts (W) power, and the second type of power input connector provides 120 Watts (W) power. The power input connectors which differ in types also differ in shapes and structures.
When assembling the power input connector to a panel bracket, the power input connectors of different types are positioned in conjunction with corresponding panel brackets to match the types of the power input connectors. Since the power input connectors of different types require different panel brackets, several types of panel brackets need to be manufactured for assembling corresponding power input connectors, the assembly process is made more complicated and the manufacturing cost also increases.